memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Gamma:Policies and Guidelines/Copyright
:Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. The text of this site is freely licensed under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Reusers of the content must retain it under the same licence, ensuring it remains free. Please read the Wikia:Text of the GNU Free Documentation License for full details of this licence. :Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. :A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". :Content on Wikia is covered by disclaimers and the Wikia terms of use (see below). GNU Free Documentation License The GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) is a copyleft license for free content, designed by the Free Software Foundation (FSF). The GFDL is a "copyleft" license, meaning the content can be copied, modified, and redistributed so long as the new version grants the same freedoms to others and acknowledges the authors of the Wikia page. Wikia content will, therefore, will remain free forever and can be used by anybody subject to certain restrictions, most of which serve to ensure that freedom. Wikipedia, one of the web's most popular reference works, uses the GFDL. Using the same license as that site makes it easy for Wikia users to reuse the content from Wikipedia. You must adhere to the GFDL when using Wikipedia content. Image guidelines GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on Memory Gamma. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image. Images and other uploaded files may be available under an alternative free license, or used under fair use guidelines. To add information to an image, type in or copy and paste For the owner field, fill out the owner for the file, for the source, please provide a url or a way to indicate who owns the image, for a license, fill in fairuse, pd for public domain, ccl for a Creative Commons License. If you obtained permission, put Copyright. If you do not want to use the Imagelicensing template, simply select the license from the dropdown menu and state where you got the image in the description. Copyrighted material, other wikis Never copy copyrighted material. Period. Our goal is to write original material. The same goes for material from other wikis, such as Memory Alpha or the non-canon Star Trek wiki (Memory Beta). While we have some articles adapted from these sources, freely available under the GNU Free Documentation License and Creative Commons, their purpose is reference only, and will conceivably be re-written over time, until they no longer resemble the original articles. Likewise, and once again, "fanon" is our focus, so kindly do not submit articles about episodes, movies, or books. The above-mentioned wikis focus on those areas. Fan art If you submit fan art, you MUST receive permission from the creator first. There has been controversy about this, and it has been determined this policy must be in place. If you take an image from DeviantArt, STPMA, or wherever, please ask the artist permission first. Failure will result in the image(s) being deleted from the wiki. Note: If an image is Creative Commons licensed or categorized as "Free Use", you are free to use it, just license and attribute it. See also For more information, see the following pages on the Central Wikia: *Wikia:Wikia disclaimers *Wikia:terms of use *'Wikia:Designated agent' *Wikia:Multi-licensing: License your own edits under the GFDL plus something else Category:Copyright